jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikage Kira
is the main antagonist of Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Kira is a paraphilic serial killer, committed to defending this uninterrupted lifestyle. Kira is also featured centrally in the short story Dead Man's Questions. Appearance Yoshikage Kira adopts one face other than his original in Part IV, and a ghostly body resembling his original, with a unique outfit, after this. He remains a man of average height and slim to athletic build. Original Kira has light hair, loosely combed back with a few free strands. He wears a light suit, and a dark tie patterned by a column of emblems of a skull with upright, cat-like ears, similar to those on his Stand, Killer Queen. As a salesman by profession, he wears a similar suit throughout the series, though he usually takes off his jacket at home. Kosaku-Kira When Kosaku Kawajiri is killed, Kira assumes his facial features, including spiky black hair, thin, dark eyes, and higher cheekbones. He retains his suit, changing only his tie. After recieving the Arrow, Kira's hairstyle spontaneously changes, becoming perfectly combed back, light, striped by black strands. Ghost Immediately after his death, as a ghost, he retains Kosaku's features for a few moments before reverting to his original appearance, which he retains in body in Under Execution Under Jailbreak. Henceforth, he adopts an elaborate outfit consisting of a dark bowler hat with an upturned rim and a tie, both patterned by concentric squares, and, shirtless, a dark, lapelless suit. Personality Kira is a serial killer, characterized as highly egocentric, narcissistic, and psychopatic, with a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He is also a hand fetishist. Kira longs for a simple life and does not wish for it to be interrupted. Although he is highly intelligent and possesses many talents, this yearning shows in his dislike of coming in first, and he even made it a point to never rank better than 3rd in any competition so as not to stand out. He even pulls this streak of third places quite easily, winning 3rd place in primary school essay contests, the school track and field championship, the 200-meter hurdles, and high school music competitions (violin). He becomes bothered when someone disrupts his "simplicity" and goes to extreme lengths to get it back. However, beneath his facade of simplicity, Kira is very abnormal. The most abnormal characteristic of Kira is his fetish for the female hand, stemming from an erotic fascination with the hands of the Mona Lisa. However, his desire has never extended to the rest of the female person; in fact, when on a normal date, all he could think about was how much he wanted to go home. This results in murdering women in order to acquire their (severed) hands as "girlfriends"; when one "girlfriend" begins to decay, he goes off in search of a replacement. He measures and collects his own fingernail clippings, using them to divine his murdering luck off of their length. Kira believes that he has luck and fate on his side, claiming that whenever faced with an obstical he would be able to make it through with a combination of hard work and opportunity. Kira doesn't care if his victims are good or bad people; as such, he doesn't have any sense of justice. As his father pointed out, as a child, if bullied or denied his favorite toy, he would bite his nails until they bled when he was frustrated or desperate; this stems from him not wanting to draw attention to himself, and he would continue this habit into his adulthood. He also appears to have an obsessive compulsive disorder, as shown when he gets agitated by Koichi wearing his sock inside out and, even when he has Koichi at his mercy, prioritizes fixing his sock over finishing his foe off. Kira is not completely devoid of any positive traits however, as during his confrontation with the stand Stray Cat, he expressed a desire to protect his "wife" Shinobu Kawajiri and even showed relief at her safety; a feeling that confused him, which caused him to rationalize it as him merely not wanting to arise suspicion. When Kira was pierced with the Arrow, his demeanor became much more relaxed & prone to elation due to his new-found power, since his plans were to be uninterrupted, giving him the peace he so desired. As a ghost, Kira lost all memory of his previous life and has thus lost his temptation to kill. However, his desire for a peaceful existence remained. Abilities Kira's Stand is Killer Queen, a humanoid, short-range Stand with the unique ability to cleanly and completely obliterate objects with targeted explosions. This ability takes three forms that Kira names Bomb #1, #2, and #3. Finally, Kira is able to include Stray Cat's ability among his own. *Bomb #1 describes its ability to charge any physical object with a practically all-consuming bomb. *Bomb #2, or "Sheer Heart Attack", detaches from the Stand's left hand to track and destroy targets by infrared homing. *Bomb #3, "Bites the Dust", developed with the touch of the Arrow, is a booby trap that, when triggered, permits Kira to reset time for up to one day in order to out-manoeuvre attempts to investigate him. *Shooting out fast, condensed bubbles of air; after developing Bomb #3, Kira keeps Stray Cat in Killer Queen's abdomen, which, in conjunction with Bomb #1, grants him a faithful projectile bomb. Synopsis Diamond is Unbreakable History Kira was born Janurary 30, 1966, in Morioh-cho within Japan's M Prefecture in the city of S. His parents, already old when he was born, died when he was 21. Araki has stated that Kira did not have a good childhood. He graduated from D University in 1988 with a literature degree, then moved to S city for a job at Kameyu's corporate office. He eventually transferred to the Morioh-cho branch in 1993. Kira is a serial killer who originally murdered his victims by stabbing them so viciously they were left with horrific back wounds (their hideous nature is implied by the fact that the reader is never actually shown Reimi's wound, despite all the instances of blood and gore that Araki had drawn up to that point). His first victim was Reimi Sugimoto and her entire family, including the dog Arnold. His Stand, Killer Queen, came as a result of his father, Yoshihiro Kira, giving him a stand arrow that he himself received from Enya and Dio. Killer Queen manifested from his desire to leave no evidence behind from his killings, and developed an ability to make its victims disintegrate completely. He now lets Killer Queen annihilate his victims (except for his "girlfriends'" hands), letting everyone else think that the victims have simply gone missing. Though the number of missing people would eventually attract attention, no one would have any reason to suspect that Kira was involved due to his simple demeanor and lifestyle. Rohan Kishibe's Adventure Yoshikage Kira is first seen when Josuke stops Koichi from walking into the road as he's driving. Kira returns home with the severed hand of a recent victim. Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life The next time he appears, Kira holds the severed hand of yet another woman, later placing it inside a sandwich bag to be replaced after noting the hand was starting to decay. Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu orders a sandwich from the same shop, and unbeknownst to Kira, accidentally swaps it with his sandwich bag, forcing Kira to retrieve it out of fear that he might be discovered. After Kira retrieves it, Shigechi becomes angered that Kira had stolen his sandwich bag and demands it back, only to be eradicated after a short fight. Shigechi had kept one of Kira's coat buttons with his Stand, Harvest, which is left to Josuke and Okuyasu. Sheer Heart Attack Kira brings his suit to the tailor and finds that Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose are investigating him. He sets his ability "Sheer Heart Attack" after them and wounds Jotaro. Koichi awakens Echoes Act 3 and traps Sheer Heart Attack in place, transferring the same effect onto Kira. Kira returns in person and, heavily wounded, surprises Koichi by using Killer Queen and withdrawing Sheer Heart Attack. He attacks Koichi personally as revenge for unintentionally humiliating him in public. After Star Platinum wounds Kira, Josuke and Okuyasu arrive on the scene. Impatient to escape, Kira asks Josuke to 'fix' him as he fixed Jotaro and Koichi, revealing to Josuke that he can see Stands. Cornered, Kira cuts his own hand off to release Sheer Heart Attack from Echoes Act 3's ability, and flees. Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's ability to make the severed hand chase after him. Kira escapes by forcing Aya Tsuji and her Stand Cinderella to switch his face and fingerprints with Kosaku Kawajiri's, successfully stalling the protagonists' chase. Yoshikage Kira's New Face With his new identity and his hand reattached, Kira tries to assume Kosaku Kawajiri's life and blend into his household. Kira manages to provoke the formerly estranged Shinobu Kawajiri's romantic interest in response to new, bolder behavior. However, Kosaku's son, Hayato, sees there's something not right about his father, as he normally spies on his parents, and wonders why his father has two pairs of shoes that are different sizes and wonders why his father would practice writing his own name over and over again. The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira After Shinobu Kawajiri kills the cat Gatta, Kira finds it resurrected as the Stand Stray Cat, and after a fight, he gives it a home in the household attic. Unbenknownst to Kira however, Hayato Kawajiri finds the cat and in the attic and grows even more suspicious of him. My Dad Is Not My Dad After fending off the urge to kill for some time, Kira finally kills two people who annoy him on the train, and prepares to take the hand of his female victim back with him. As he does so, he notices Hayato Kawajiri fleeing the scene with a video camera, and realizes he has been seen. He vaporizes the hand for his own safety. Another One Bites the Dust Kira corners Hayato in the bath, hoping to get his hands on the video tape. Hayato reveals that he has backups hidden in a number of places, and warns Kira not to harm him or his mother. Kira loses his temper and kills the boy, then realizes he has made a mistake. He bites his nails to the point that they started to bleed, which his father says Kira has done since he was a little boy. In his desperation, the Arrow in his father's portrait pierces him automatically, granting him a new ability called Bites the Dust, and ability that manifested from his desire not to be caught. Kira revives Hayato by planting Bites the Dust in him and begins the next day with a new confidence. Josuke and company attempt to pursue their new lead, only to be trapped in the time loop created by Bites the Dust. However, Hayato manages to take advantage of the time loop and cause Kira to expose himself by gloating about his victory despite Hayato's efforts. Josuke and Okuyasu, arriving on time thanks to a call from Hayato, hear Kira gloating and immediately attack him, forcing him to call back Bites the Dust and cancel the time loop. The Invincible Crazy Diamond Kira combines Stray Cat's aerokinesis with Killer Queen's explosive charges to produce invisible air bombs. After defeating Okuyasu, he charges Okuyasu's body to explode on contact, forcing Josuke into a dilemma, but is again foiled by Hayato. When Josuke and Hayato escape into a nearby house, Kira continues to attack them from a distance with the help of his father, who is hidden in Hayato's pocket and relaying their location to him. He is eventually tricked into blowing up the photograph containing Yoshihiro. Josuke then uses Crazy Diamond's restoration ability to pull glass shards covered with his own dried blood towards the house, intercepting Kira on the way. Kira, unwilling to accept defeat, is pummelled out into the neighbourhood sidewalk, exposed to a crowd of people. Unwilling to accept this irony, Kira attempts to use Bites the Dust on a nearby woman to escape. As he gloats over his victory, he is confused to discover himself in a strange alley, and finds that his watch has not been restored when the time loop reset. Town Guardian Spirits He encounters Reimi, who reveals that Bites the Dust has actually been foiled by Echoes Act 3's "freeze" technique. Jotaro, finally close enough, beat him with Star Platinum's barrage. Still alive, but unable to activate Bites the Dust with broken fingers, Kira was accidentally run over by a nearby ambulance. Let Me Remind You Upon recognizing Reimi and wondering why she would show him her back wound, Kira recalls that his father told him about a place he could not turn his back to when he died, and tries to force Reimi to look back instead. However, his plan fails when Arnold bites off his hand. Goodbye, Morioh Cho Kira falls to the ground, ends up turning around in surprise, and is torn to pieces and dragged off to another world by a swarm of hands.Ch. 438: Town Guardian SpiritsCh. 439: Goodbye, Morioh Cho - The Golden Heart Dead Man's Questions Kira is shown some time between the End of Part 4 and the End of Part 6 as a vagabond spirit who is unaware of his identity. Now a ghost trapped in the living world after his death, Kira can't remember anything but his name, but is sure he cannot get to heaven. However, he still shows traits of his personality, as he wants a normal life and doesn't wish to attract the attention of living people. Not sure what to do with his eternal existence, he now works for a monk, doing the "dirty work" of killing targets she gives him in exchange for money. He believes that, by making this job his purpose to live, he might find happiness. He is sent to a mansion belonging to a soldier that turned into a spirit to find out the reason behind the deaths of people around the area. There, he discovers that he can interact with objects in the mansion, and is excited by the possibility of living there. As he investigates further, he is attacked by Cleansers, and in the process of destroying them, is forced to cut his own arm off. After escaping the mansion, he goes to investigate the information the monk gave him, swearing to kill her if he finds any errors. He wonders if her arm would stick in place of his lost one. Video Games All Star Battle Like many others, Kira makes his gaming debut in All Star Battle, playable as two distinct characters: His original form, with Killer Queen and Sheer Heart Attack; and his awakened form, with Killer Queen, Stray Cat, and Bites the Dust. Both versions of Kira are voiced by Rikiya Koyama, who previously voiced Will Zeppeli once in the Phantom Blood PS2 game. 'Yoshikage Kira' Kira's original form appears as a DLC character included with pre-orders and first edition prints of the original Japanese release of the game. For the overseas release in the US, pre-ordering the game from Club Namco would also get players a free download code for Kira, whilst for EU players, pre-ordering the game from any retailer in that region would get the player both Kira and Shigekiyo Yangu as well. Kira's moveset primarily involves Killer Queen, and the use of bombs and careful detonation. Killer Queen can perform a fist barrage like most other Stands, and as a result, can trigger a Stand Rush as well. One special move has Kira toss a coin into the air. The coin will explode if the opponent touches it or if Kira detonates it himself. Kira can also prime the opponent themselves as well, detonating them (similiar to how he killed Shingekyo Yanguu). A close range detonation will damage Kira as well, however. Kira's HHA has him swipe his and Killer Queen's arms downward. If they hit, Kira explodes his victim multiple times through Killer Queen's gestures while he adjusts his tie, unfazed. His GHA is Sheer Heart Attack, which continues to chase the opponent until Kira's HH gauge completely empties or until he's hit. If SHA hits, it will ram into the opponent, knock them into the air, and drop on them, exploding in their face while Kira brags about Sheer Heart Attack lacking weaknesses/weakpoints. Sheer Heart Attack can be slowed down by Koichi Hirose if the latter uses his "S.H.I.T" special or his HHA on it, which will also adversely affect Kira himself. However, it is also unblockable, but tends to be rather slow on the move. Kira's alternate costume mirrors his casual outfit and hairstyle from his debut chapter. 'Kosaku Kawajiri' Kosaku-Kira is included in the base game as the main antagonist of Part 4. In game, he is consistently labelled "Kosaku Kawajiri" to differentiate him from Kira's previous form. He retains Killer Queen in this form, whilst now having Stray Cat assist him throughout. Killer Queen can still perform a fist barrage as per usual, though Kosaku can now use Stray Cat's air bubbles as bombs. When his Stand is turned off, Kosaku can direct the air bubbles and fire them at different speeds, as well as detonate them when he desires. When his Stand is on, all of the air bombs that Kosaku sends out will be slower, but will explode upon contact with the enemy. He can also once more prime enemies as bombs and make them explode at his leisure. As before, Kosaku will take damage if he is too close to an explosion. It is also possible to alter from a stronger version air bomb to a weaker, smaller version air bomb while the projectile is in mid-flight. Kosaku can also make use of an air bomb cushion to repel an enemy that tries to attack him. This basic throw is also different from his normal Kira form. His HHA is a counter/reversal. Kosaku readies Stray Cat as he is shocked at it protecting him. If struck during this pose, the opponent will be knocked back and, after taking the instant chance by briefly calculating distance and angle, Kosaku will detonate an airbomb, damaging his victim. His GHA is "Bites the Dust." Kosaku tosses out Hayato. if Hayato hits the enemy, they will be stunned by his sudden interference, only to see Killer Queen, who promptly detonates its Bites the Dust bomb, rewinding time. This re-adds 10 seconds to the game's timer and restores Kosaku's health. Like with Sheer Heart Attack, Bites the Dust is unblockable, but still can be dodged/sidestepped. Bites the Dust is, due to its time-rewinding effects, able to reverse a ton of character effects (especially round-lasting transformations). Thus, if Kosaku uses his GHA on Pucci when his Stand is in Made in Heaven form, Giorno when his Stand is in Requiem mode, or on Kars in his Ultimate form, all three characters will revert back to their previous, normal forms. If the victim is MIH-mode Pucci, the stage will revert back to what it was previously. If Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine used their healing or comeback moves and disabled their HH gauges, said gauge will be restored once Kosaku executes his GHA successfully. Kosaku's alternate costume mirrors his previous look, with a spiky hairstyle and no coat. Trivia * According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2000, Kira is Araki's favorite antagonist and 2nd favorite character overall. * Kira has his hands severed many times: His left hand twice (when he removed Sheer Heart Attack from his body and when Cleansers attacked him) and his right hand once (when he was bitten by Arnold in Reimi's alley). * Kira's favorite fashion brand is Gianfranco Ferré. * His Stand's name and abilities are based on a number of songs by British band, Queen. * If Kira Yoshikage battles Kosaku Kawajiri (Kira) in All-Star Battle, they will have a special dialogue before the fight, where normal Kira will remark how Kosaku-Kira's aura is similar to his, and Kosaku-Kira will be shocked to see his past self. If Kosaku-Kira wins, he wonders if this is an after-effect of "Bites The Dust". * The story of Kira's first murder as told by the ghost of Reimi Sugimoto may be a direct lift of the "Humans can lick too" horror story. * Despite the timeline stating that Kira has had Killer Queen for at least a decade, he wasn't aware of the concept of "Stands" or that they were really common until Shigekiyo revealed his, Josuke's, and Okuyasu's Stands. As such, he's the first main villain to be largely unaware of what Stands are for a known period of time, as he previously called them "special abilities". Gallery Chapter 343.jpg|Chapter 343 cover Kirahand.jpg|On a "date" Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira beforeafterkira.png|Kira's Before and After apparence yoshikagekiranewface.jpg|Yoshikage Kira as Kosaku Kawajiri desperatekira.jpg|Kira at his most desperate mathkira.jpg|Kira using mathematics to aim his bombs KiraKillerQueenBomb.jpg|Kira with Killer Queen & Sheer Heart Attack as seen on Volume 38 KosakuColor.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira 93834.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira post-Arrow Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Yoshikage listed as Araki's second favourite character JojoOneShots.jpg|''Under Execution Under Jailbreak'' Kira_dmq2_profile_crop.png|''Dead Man's Questions'' Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Original Kira in All-Star Battle Kira A.jpg|Original Kira Costume A in All Star Battle Kosaku Kira ASB.jpg|Kosaku Kawajiri (Kira) as he appears in All-Star Battle Kosaku A.jpg|Kosaku Costume A in All Star Battle Kosaku B.jpg|Kosaku Costume B in All Star Battle KosakuASB.jpg|Kira as Kosaku (secondary outfit) and Killer Queen in All Star Battle Family photo.png|As a child, with his parents References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Ghosts